Thanks For The Memories
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: Sebastian doesn't slushy Blaine after 'Bad.' In fact...where is he? And where's Kurt? AU where Bas and Kurt are ex-boyfriends. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Kurtbastian is taking over my life._

-.-

"Stop—_stop _it!" Blaine called, trying to break apart the feuding New Directions and Warblers, who had gone from singing to yelling to shoving, before anyone got seriously hurt. "Stop!" He repeated, and everyone started settling down bit by bit, gathering into groups. Blaine stood in between the now rivaling clubs. "You know, when we agreed to have a sing-off here I figured it would be a fun way to settle our differences but this is getting out of control." He held out his hands to settle both sides as they glared at each other. "Why do we have to be at each other's throats all the time? We're _show choirs,_ not fight clubs! We're supposed to get along and help each other out, not claw each other's eyes out over rights for songs!" He reasoned. "And you," he turned on the Warblers directly, "all of you." His shoulders slumped. "What happened to once a Warbler, always a Warbler?" He asked quietly. "Or does that not apply to me or Kurt?" It didn't sound like a question, nor did it need an answer. "And Sebastian—" He cut himself off when he found himself glaring at empty air where Sebastian was just moments ago. "Where's Sebastian?" He looked over his shoulder, brow furrowed. "And where's Kurt?"

Cutting through the silence, someone mumbled, "Uh-oh."

-.-

Sebastian smirked as he was shoved harshly against the cinderblock pillar. "You gonna tell me off, sweetheart?" An eyebrow was raised to match the smirk.

"What are you even _doing_ here, Sebastian?" Kurt snarled, pushing on his chest again for good measure before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"Well, I was under the impression that this was a sing-off between the Warblers and the New Directions." Sebastian answered, earning a scowl from Kurt. "And I'm pretty sure that I'm part of the Warblers."

"You know what I mean." Kurt snapped. "What are you doing here in Lima, in Ohio, in _America?_" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "You were supposed to stay in Paris with your Mom, far, _far_ away from me, and go sight seeing on the Eiffel Tower and then fall off the edge of it and splatter on the ground and _die._" He crossed his arms. "I had it all planned out in my head and I was _very_ content with it."

"Well, I am _so _sorry to disappoint, sweetheart." Sebastian said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Don't." Kurt warned. "_Don't_ call me that."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the pillar. "_Kurt_, then." He said. "Why so bitter?"

"You can't seriously be asking me that." Kurt's gaze was hard. "What _are_ you doing back here, Sebastian? Did your mother realize you're not worth the trouble and kick you out?"

"Paris got boring. So I came back." Sebastian explained, his face infuriatingly emotionless.

"And Lima is _so_ much more interesting than Paris, right?" Kurt threw his hands down, balling them into fists.

"Paris doesn't have you, now, does it, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, removing his hands from his pockets to cross his arms over his chest.

"So, what, you were just _so_ overcome with your love for me that you couldn't stay away? Bullshit." Kurt spat.

"I was _overcome_ by the knowledge that I wasn't gonna let just any random guy take from you what is rightfully _mine."_ Sebastian appeared to be getting angry now, his brow furrowing.

"What, my _love?_ You lost your right to that the _second_ you put that one-way ticket to France to use. And Blaine is not just some _'random guy.'_" Kurt defended. "You made your choice, Bas. _You_ broke _my_ heart, not the other way around. Stop playing the victim."

"You think it was _easy_ for me to leave?" Sebastian was really angry now, eyes dark with rage, mouth drawn down into a grimace.

"Easy enough, considering that you did it." Kurt said.

Sebastian opened his mouth to retaliate, but was silenced when the rest of the two glee clubs came rushing into the room.

"There you two are!" Blaine called, sounding relieved.

"I'm surprised they haven't ripped each other to shreds, honestly." Santana said upon seeing them stable.

Kurt and Sebastian continued to stare at each other, a thousand emotions flashing through their gazes.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked as the group drew near.

Kurt shook his head in answer to Blaine, before being the first to break his and Sebastian's gaze, instead dropping it to the ground.

"You know what, Sebastian?" He asked, looking back up. "I hope you have a nice life."

Sebastian tried to speak again, but was cut off by Kurt this time.

"Just do me a favor." Kurt continued. "Keep it separate from mine." He turned to leave, but seemed to remember something after a few steps, and tuned back around, grabbing Sebastian's hand and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a thin, silver-chained necklace. On the end was a tiny, diamond-encrusted key, the diamonds a powder-blue. Kurt let it hang for a moment before letting it drop into a pile on Sebastian's hand. Sebastian inhaled sharply through his nose, but when he looked up to protest, Kurt was already walking away.

"You swore to me you'd never take this off!" Sebastian called, looking torn between anger and sadness.

"That was before you left!" A loud slam of a door punctuated Kurt's reply, and Sebastian visibly winced before looking down to stare at the necklace.

Santana was the first to break the silence, rushing forward and shoving him back against the pillar, but Sebastian didn't even flinch.

"What the _hell_ did you do to him?" She growled, seething.

Sebastian looked up at that, eyes hard. "You gonna hit me? Fine. Do your worst." He gaze dropped back to the necklace and immediately turned sad. "I'll deserve it." He added.

Santana looked confused for a moment before Brittany pulled her back. "We need to stop the violence, San." She said softly.

"Sebastian, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." Sebastian replied easily, though his gaze still remained on the necklace. "Warblers." He said. "You can clear out."

"But we carpooled here." Jeff said, eyes worried.

"Just go." Sebastian pushed. "I need some time to myself." He said, and, finally pocketed the necklace and turned, walking away, in the opposite direction that Kurt had exited.

"I really don't think that's the best idea—" Nick started.

"I'll be fine."

"How will you get back?"

"I'll find a way." He answered quietly.

And then he was gone.

-.-

_So, since you are all probably VERY confused right now, here's some backstory for you:_

_Our boys, Kurt and Bas, met at a summer camp in between Season One and Two, and Sebastian was immediately drawn in by Kurt. They flirt a lot, and of course Bas hits on him repeatedly, just like the good old Sebastian we know, but as they start to really get to know each other, they find themselves falling in love. This scares Sebastian, because after seeing his parents go through a nasty divorce, he swore off love, telling himself that it doesn't exist. But the night before the end of camp, after a bonfire, Kurt and Sebastian sneak off together, and, after one thing leading to another, they have sex. Immediately after, Kurt tells Bas that he loves him, and falls asleep. Bas stays up all night thinking about it. He loves Kurt too, but knows that he has to leave for Paris, and doesn't want Kurt to be heartbroken over a long-distance relationship. The next morning, Sebastian tells Kurt that he means nothing to him and that this was just a summer fling, something that he'll forget about immediately. It breaks his heart to say these things, but he knows it's for the best. Kurt, just as heartbroken, yells at him and runs off by the lake (where, why not, they had their first kiss), and waits there until his Dad comes, leaving the camp behind. Sebastian is miserable without Kurt in Paris, but pushes through it, knowing that Kurt is better off without him. Kurt never tells anyone about Bas and passes it off as if he's never had a boyfriend. He tells Blaine that he's not a virgin, of course, but Blaine understands and doesn't push to find out who he lost it to. When Bas comes back, he and Kurt immediately recognize each other, but don't have their first private encounter until, well, this._

_Hope that clears it up!_


	2. Sequel Is Up!

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story-alerted this, it means so much!

This is basically just an author's note telling those of you who don't yet know that the SEQUEL IS UP! :) It's called 'I Was Blind To Let You Go.'

_

_Thanks again, and happy reading!_


End file.
